lds because i can't think of a better title
by demongalyuki
Summary: warnings and pairings are inside. ryou, bakura, and ryou's dad are sucked into middle earth. do not like? then don't read.


I do not own Yugioh nor lord of the rings. Do not read if you don't like mormons. Not all the info on mormons are true. Do not even read if you don't like yaoi or rape. But please read and review and enjoy.

warnings are rape, m-preg, yaoi, mormons, lemons, lime, ect. pairing is legolas/ryou/bakura

---------

"What did I do to get beaten up by Bakura?" Ryou asked no one in particular, "Can't he get used to me being a Mormon?"

The white haired hikari limped his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Ryou was a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints a.k.a. the Mormon Church and Bakura, his yami, always beat him up because of his religion. Ryou unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, looking at his chest. Ryou never told anyone that he worked out because people would ask too many personal questions and Bakura would beat him even more.

On Ryou's sculpted chest was bright pink tissue that was the shape of the sennen ring. Black and blue bruises littered the hikari's chest, stomach, and arms. Cuts that were in different stages of healing were all over the poor boy. Now on his back were bright pink scars that were in the shape of wings.

Now for the history of the wing scars is different than the other scars. It was that Bakura got so drunk that he cut Ryou's skin and muscle right to the bone and put magical metal in the shape of wings in his back that made Ryou have steel wings that he could actually fly with. The winged hikari unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his toned body to show a steel left leg all the way up his thigh.

Ryou's left leg was cut off during the Albino Massacre in October when twenty guys went on a killing spree and killed everyone that looked like an albino and raped all the women and feminine looking boys. Ryou was a sad victim of the murders and rapes. He was raped sort of and the guy was going to cut his head off but was too drunk and cut off Ryou's leg.

The teen took off his boxers and let out a three foot, white furry cat tail. Ryou never told anyone of this added feature because they would think that he was a demon.

The truth was that he was just a regular human that was born with a tail which the bone was connected to the spine. Surgery wasn't an option because it was connected to his spine and that would either kill him or paralyze him. So he kept the tail for 16 years.

Ryou walked towards the shower (which was connected to the tub) and turned on the water. The hikari took five minutes to get to the right temperature before he turned on the shower and stepped in. He stood under the water hose and waited till all his hair was wet then got the shampoo and gathered it in his hand and lathered it all over his hair. Once he finished covering his hair with the shampoo, he rinsed his hair out and did the same thing again also with the shampoo. Once he finished with the shampoo, he used the conditioner on his ends.

Next he used the soap and washed his body with it and then water. He was about to turn off the water when he felt hands on his hips. He looked behind him and found his father.

"Dad! What are you doing!" Ryou cried.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm here," his father, Yaten Bakura, said.

"You could've just knocked and told me that you were here," Ryou said trying to get the hands off his hips.

"But what's the fun of seeing you like this?" Yaten asked, "It's so much easier to do this than undress you."

"Dad! You must be drunk because you would never do this," Ryou said smelling his father's breath.

"Who really cares if I'm drunk or not now let me enter you," Yaten said moving closer to his son getting a noticeable arousal. Ryou just backed up till he hit the wall of the shower being reminded of his wings. So Ryou let them out and flew above the curtains and got a towel. He hurriedly opened the door and flew to Bakura's room quickly.

"What the heck are you doing brat!" Bakura yelled as his door was slammed shut.

"My father's here," Ryou rasped out. Bakura raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"And that's bad because?" Bakura asked.

"He's drunk, in the shower, and tried to rape me," Ryou said. When Ryou turned around, Bakura's eyes widened at all the wounds and everything about Ryou.

"What happened to you Ryou?" Bakura asked getting up off his bed and came closer to Ryou, "Where did you get all those scars?"

"The tail I was born with but I'm not a demon," Ryou started, "The wings are from when you got drunk. The scar of the sennen ring is from you. I workout. I lost my leg in the Albino Massacre and sort of got raped during the massacre."

"What do you mean 'sort of raped'? You've either _been _raped or have _not _been raped," Bakura said placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"You see I have a birth defect added with the tail," Ryou explained, "I have a womb. The reason I was sort of raped was because the guy went for my butt instead of my vagina."

Bakura's eyes widened till they seemed to pop out of his head. He took a step back and stared at Ryou like he was a monster. Ryou took a look into Bakura's eyes and was surprised at what he saw. In the crimson gems were pity, sorrow, love, sadness, anger, and many other feelings, but the two that stuck out the most were love and sorrow. Suddenly without warning Bakura broke down and cried his eyes out.

"Why did this happen!" Bakura cried, "I was beating you just to keep you safe and it ended up hurting you more. I tried to hide my love in a mask because of your religion not allowing gays. I wanted to keep you safe but it didn't. Why do bad things happen to you? Why!"

"Shhh, it's okay 'kura, I forgive you of everything." Ryou said rubbing Bakura's shoulder, "You just didn't want me to go through the same pain as you."

"No it's that I wanted to learn more about you because I fell in love with you, but when I learned that they didn't go for gays, I knew that you prefer girls. I hate myself for thinking that you would love me too," Bakura said covering his face with his hands.

"How 'bout this, you come with me to church tomorrow and we'll go see the bishop," Ryou said while Bakura nodded his head, "Good, now it's 9:30 so lets go to bed and worry about this in the morning. Goodnight Bakura."

Suddenly there was a banging at the door. "Ryou let me in so I can take you!" Yaten yelled drunk. The winged teen hugged Bakura tightly not wanting to leave.

"Ryou, hide under the bed so I could get rid of your father," Bakura said.

"Just don't send him to the Shadow Realm or kill him," Ryou said dashing under the bed. Soon after the door burst open to a drunken Yaten.

"Oh Ryou I need to take you!" Yaten sang then spotted Bakura. "Oh Ryou, why did you get dress before I had my fun?"

"You sick bastard trying to rape your own son!" Bakura yelled with black flames crawling all over his body.

"Now Ryou what did you learn in church about cursing?" Yaten sang some more. This triggered Bakura's anger.

"And what did the church tell you on getting drunk and trying to rape your own son!" Bakura cried and punched Yaten in the stomach and knocking him out. "It's okay to come out now Ryou."

Ryou crawled out from under the bed and saw his father sprawled out over the floor. The hikari looked up at his yami with curiosity. Then he came closer to the body and smelled Yaten's breath which surprised him.

"Kura! I don't smell anything from his breath!" Ryou yelled. Bakura cursed under his breath.

"Either he injects drugs into his veins or someone did this to him," Bakura said holding his chin. Ryou looked down to the black carpeted floor then got startled when he felt air around his lower half. The hikari looked behind him to see his father aiming at his naked third hold. Ryou jumped up screaming bloody murder (not literally) trying to leave quickly.

"What's wrong Ry- What the ------- ---- are you still awake and trying to rape my hikari!" Bakura cried grabbing for Ryou before Yaten did, but it was too late. Yaten sunk his arousal into Ryou's third hold with the hikari screaming. Bakura just stared at the two relatives in utter shock. _No no no no! Ryou! I can't believe this is happening! Oh Ryou I'm so sorry._ Bakura just stared as Yaten thrust in and out of Ryou then finally grunting his release with Ryou sobbing his. Yaten finally pulled out of Ryou and gave him a final kick in the stomach and left to his room. Once the door closed and heard another door close Bakura fell onto his knees and cried his heart out.

"Oh Ra! Ryou, I'm so sorry for this. Oh Ra I'm such a ------- idiot! Please forgive me Ryou," Bakura sobbed. Ryou crawled towards Bakura and placed his pale hand on the older teen's cheek.

"Please don't cry 'kura," Ryou said, "It's not your fault that I got raped."

"Yes it is! I just stood there while that monster took your innocence!" Bakura yelled then was abruptly stopped when he felt lips on his lips. He opened his eyes to find Ryou's closed eyes. They finished the kiss with Ryou opening his red eyes full of love.

"You stood there because you couldn't believe what happened," Ryou said. Ryou kissed Bakura on the lips again. "Let's just worry about this in the morning." Ryou cuddled closer to Bakura and fell into a fitful sleep. Bakura carried Ryou to his bed and turned off the light and fell asleep on the bed next to his secret love.

The next morning Bakura woke up by a lot of shaking next to him. He turned to his right and saw Ryou having a seizure. The hikari's eyes were at the back of his head and he was foaming at the mouth. Bakura jumped off his bed only knowing one thing to do which was tell Yaten what was going on. So Bakura ran out the door and almost flew to Yaten's room waking up Yaten on the way.

"What are you doing Bakura?" Yaten asked looking like he got no sleep last night.

"Well bastard," Bakura said, "If you'd care your son is in my room having a seizure."

"What!" Yaten cried jumping out of bed not seeing that he was completely naked until he was out of the bed. Yaten then got a pillow covering his self up looking at Bakura in confusion. "Why don't I have anything on?"

"Why would you all of the sudden care after raping your only son!" Bakura asked glaring at his hikari's father.

"What! How could I have raped my own son!" Yaten yelled not believing his ears. "All I remember is getting into a taxi and pain coming from the back of my neck."

"Let me see your neck," Bakura said walking over to Yaten moving the violet hair out of the way seeing dry blood on the back of Yaten's neck. Bakura licked the dry blood and tasted a sickening amount of alcohol in the blood. "----! Someone must have drugged you! But right now let's worry 'bout Ryou."

"Okay, I'll call the hospital while you try to keep Ryou from killing his self." Yaten said hearing a loud thump. Bakura ran back into the room to see Ryou on the floor with blood around his head. Bakura ran to Ryou placing his hand over his hikari's head trying to stop the heavy bleeding. Yaten ran inside the room almost fainting from the sight of blood. "I called the hospital and they said to hold down his arms and legs until they come." So Bakura held down Ryou's arms with one hand and held onto the back of his head with the other hand while Yaten held onto his son's legs. Suddenly the two heard a sickening crack of a bone breaking. They looked down and saw Ryou's tail at a sickening angle with more blood oozing out.

"Oh Ra when will this torture end!" Bakura cried putting most of his body weight on top of Ryou to keep him from getting up. Soon the shaking subsided. The two saw Ryou's eyes were back to normal with no more foam coming out of his mouth.

"W-what happened?" Ryou asked seeing the two on top of him. "Bakura, what's going on?"

"Ryou, you had a seizure," Bakura said getting off of Ryou, "You fell to the floor cracking your head and broke your tail. Your father and I held you down to keep you from hurting yourself even more."

"B-but father raped me," Ryou said getting drowsier from the blood loss.

"The reason is someone drugged him on the way home," Bakura said trying to keep him awake, "Can you forgive him for raping you?"

"I-I'll try but no guaranty because I might be pregnant," Ryou said sounding more and more tired every second that passed by. Suddenly there was a loud rumble then howling of wind. Yaten walked towards the window looking outside and saw a huge funnel going their way!

"TORNADO!" Yaten cried in fear grabbing the two white haired teens and running down to the basement.

"What's a tornado?" Bakura asked being clueless.

"It's a big funnel in the sky that destroys everything in its path," Ryou said trying to get his footing. Soon the three of them got to a trap door in the floor which was their basement and ran down the long stairway down towards the very bottom which was 25 feet underground.

"But I want to know what this tornado looks like," Bakura complained.

"You want to see it in person or by pictures?" Ryou asked hoping for the latter.

"I'll go for in person," Bakura said.

"I was afraid you would say that," Ryou said letting his wings out even though he was naked still. "Climb onto my back and I'll show you what a tornado looks like." So Bakura climbed onto the hikari's back and Ryou lifted off the ground to the window at the top of the basement and opened the black velvet curtains to see a huge funnel cloud closer to the house than now. Suddenly Bakura felt that he was going lower and lower. So he looked down to see Ryou had became unconscious and falling down. Bakura used his body weight to make him on the bottom of the fall. Then after what seemed like forever the two finally hit the ground with a crash. Bakura screamed as his shoulder impacted the ground. Yaten ran to the two white haired beings see if they were all right. Yaten picked Ryou up and saw that he didn't have any injuries. But when he got Bakura to sit up, Yaten saw that Bakura dislocated his right solder. Bakura's back was all black and blue, and a bone was sticking out of the skin of his right leg. Before Yaten could do anything, loud rumbling noises sounded outside as the tornado came closer to the house. Yaten looked up to see the tornado ripping the house apart. Yaten got the three of them under a table trying to block the falling wood from injuring them anymore. The disaster seemed to go on forever but it was only a half hour. Soon after the tornado passed, Ryou and Bakura woke up to Yaten's face.

"W-what happened?" Ryou stuttered looking around. Ryou saw blood around Bakura and gasped. "Bakura! What happened to you!"

"I took the blunt of the fall," Bakura said wincing. Ryou had tears in his eyes just looking at Bakura.

"Ryou, are you able to fly?" Yaten asked his son.

"Yes, I think I can still fly," Ryou said checking if his wings got injured.

"Can you fly up there and check if it's gone?" Yaten asked. Ryou nodded and flew up to what used to be the first floor. The winged teen looked around to a destroyed neighborhood and semi-clear skies. Some of the trees were uprooted and scattered everywhere while others were split in half. Cars were in houses and trees. Metal as hard as steel were wrapped around trees like tin foil. The saddest sight was the bodies on the road. Some were disfigured, others were crushed under cars and trees while the rest were squashed flat and cut into pieces that no one could tell where they go. Ryou went back to Bakura and Yaten with a grim face on.

"So?" Yaten asked worried from Ryou's face, "What's wrong?"

"The tornado's gone, but the neighborhood is a disaster area," Ryou said trying to will the tears away.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Bakura asked gasping for breath from the pain, "The stairs are ruined and I can't really walk."

"I'll find some help," Ryou said kneeling next to Bakura, "Just stay alive when I come back."

"Wait, you can't go, you've been bleeding all day and night plus you don't have any clothes on and we don't have any clothes that are not torn or destroyed," Bakura gasped.

"As long as there are clothes then it's alright and I'm the only one with wings. I have to go to save everyone," Ryou said going to what was left of a dresser looking for clothes. Before Ryou got to the dresser, a glow surrounded the three of them and disappeared from the room.

------------

Mwahahaha! A cliffhanger! Do not kill me for this. There is more to come if you review.oh and do not report abuse this is rated R stuff and i dont need another story deleted. thank you.


End file.
